Once in a Blue Moon
by StormyNight55
Summary: A series of one-shots, ranging anywhere from forbidden love to friendly relationships. Read and review, please! Warning, slash pairings.
1. Our Way

This is my first story on , so don't expect anything flawless. I'm not really a fan of this particular story, but whatever, I'll give it a shot. I have more [and better] one-shots like this I'll be posting later, if people seem to like this.

**Disclaimer; Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me. **

**

* * *

**

**Our Way**

"Hey! Hey, Ashfur!"

I turn. Great StarClan, it's him again. What could he possibly want now?

"Firestar's putting me on patrol," He explains. "Wanna come?"

He's always so enthusiastic.

"Sure," I agree. What else would I be doing? Mentoring the deputy's son? Not important. Not compared to this.

"I'd ask Brightheart to come, but she's out hunting," He explains. Oh, so that's why. There had to be a reason why he's bringing me. I'm always second-best. "I hope you weren't planning on doing something else."

"No, it's fine," I tell him. I want to tell him it isn't fine at all. It isn't fine that no matter what I do, I'm always the second choice, last picked in comparison to _her_...

"Ashfur?" I realize he's standing near the edge of camp, watching me expectantly. "Coming?"

"Yeah," I assure him, following close behind. His pelt blends perfectly with the landscape, and while flakes of white dot my fur and create unsightly wet patches, they only add sparkle to his. What is it, what could it possibly be that makes me feel like this...

What began all this?

"How's Lionpaw's training coming along?" He asks casually, and I speed up a bit to match his relaxed pace.

"Fine," I answer curtly. "He's a fast learner. What about Cinderpaw?"

A new emotion flashes through those blue eyes, something like guilt or worry. I feel a tinge of regret for putting it there.

"Her leg's getting better," He begins, voice sounding more hopeful than he looks, "Jaypaw's idea to use water to help her get some weight on it is working well. She's still got a little while to go before we'll be training like before, but things are looking up."

We reach the border with WindClan. There's a strange scent here.

"Cloudtail?" I ask, turning my head towards him. "Do you recognize this scent?"

He pads over to me and lowers his head to get a good whiff. He's so close...and yet I say nothing. I don't act, just as I never have, even after all this time.

"No," He assures me, "Maybe there's been a loner here. It smells sort of like Twolegs, so maybe it was a kittypet."

I nod in response. We continue our patrol, and I make a mental note to inform Firestar of our finding.

"How are things between you and Squirrelflight?"

It's a sudden question. I want to tell him the truth, that my feelings for Squirrelflight were all a farce, an act. I had to fall for someone. I couldn't let the Clan possibly catch onto my true feelings, I couldn't let them know I had fallen for a tom.

"We're just friends," I explained. Not even, I don't add. My act may have covered my trail, but it strained a firm friendship. It was a mistake.

"Well, that's better than nothing, right?" He asks optimistically. His blue eyes are bright, contrasting the whiteness around us. Like two pools of water, surrounded in snow. Or patches in a cloud, as his name would suggest...

"Mhm," I mumble. It isn't better than nothing. I have nothing. I have nothing but a consistent friendship with a tom I have admired since I was an apprentice, who I grew up alongside, fought alongside, who shared adventures most cats never do. We were part of a group of apprentices who, for the most part, were all friends. We hardly ever argued, and spent our time training, gossiping, and relishing in the fact that our goal of becoming warriors was becoming more real each day. Then, Bluestar put a stop to our dreams. Cloudtail went on to become a warrior, while we were held back. Swiftpaw had been bitter towards him, saying he didn't deserve it, we were Clanborn and he was not, he had even returned to his Twolegs for food and comfort. We were clan cats. We had earned this.

I disagreed. I stood up for him, whether he was eating Twoleg rubbish from their homes or a fox length away in the warriors den. Always.

"You seem a little off today, Ashfur," Cloudtail asked, "Are you feeling alright? You're not getting sick, are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, but my voice wasn't cooperating. The reply was more strained than I wanted it to be.

"We can stop for a moment, if you'd like."

"No," I insist, but the care in his voice warms the frigid air around me. "I'm alright."

"If you insist," He shrugs. We continue on.

And then he fell for her. _Her. _I shouldn't feel these things. I shouldn't feel this bitterness towards her and I shouldn't want to replace her. But I do.

"Ashfur, you're shaking," Cloudtail comments, the concern in his voice intensifying. "Stop for a moment."

"No, I'm alright," I repeat. I hadn't realized how cold it was until now...

"Ashfur, sit," He demands. I obey. "Your pelt isn't as thick as mine. Maybe you are getting sick."

"Maybe," I admit quietly.

"We should head back," He says, "We'll just have to tell Firestar to send another patrol here later. Or I can come back and finish the job. He doesn't need one of his warriors falling ill."

So that's what it is. Because I'm one of Firestar's warriors. ThunderClan can't afford any sick cats, not when prey is so scarce...

Cloudtail's still watching me carefully. I continue to shake. I've tried to control it, it isn't working.

"You must be really cold," He comments, "Hold on a second."

He gets up and maneuvers himself at my side, pressing his pelt against mine. The heat is instantaneous, but I don't think it's from his fur. He doesn't stop there. His thick tail is wrapped around my other side, and he's staring at me with those warm blue eyes, looking pleased.

"Better?"

I nod. He's _so _close...If I'm going to act, this is it. This is when I'm supposed to.

StarClan, if this is what I'm supposed to do, help me now!

"You've got some ice on your whiskers," Cloudtail comments. "We really should get you back to camp."

"We don't have to," I manage. "I'm okay, really."

"I don't know..." He says skeptically.

"No, you're pelt's helping," I explain. "I'm feeling warmer already."

"If you say so," He purrs softly. The sound is like birds singing in newleaf.

"Cloudtail! Ashfur!"

I jerk away instinctively. Cloudtail turns his head to me, his eyes confused and maybe...maybe, hurt?

It's Poppypaw. She halts in front of us, and her whiskers are twitching in amusement. She drops something at her paws.

"You two look silly," She laughs. "Two toms cuddling up like that."

"Ashfur's cold," Cloudtail explains, "I think he's falling ill."

"I'm not," I insist.

"I'm out on hunting patrol," She exclaims happily, "I smelled you nearby and wanted to show my catch."

She pushes a rather plump looking vole our way. A good sized one, too, for this time of leafbare.

"Wow, nice one," Cloudtail purrs, "How about taking that back to the elders?"

"Okay!" She jumps at the praise, grabbing her vole and dashing away.

"Apprentices," Cloudtail laughs, "Always digging for a warrior's praise, like a badger digging a den."

"I remember you being an apprentice, once," I remind him, my whiskers twitching humorously.

"That's true," He admits, "But I never went around aiming to please the warriors."

"No," I laugh in return, "You went around aiming to annoy them!"

Cloudtail's eyes dance playfully. "But you can't tell the apprentices that. They'll lose all respect for me if they find out I was a little furball once, too."

"Once?" I ask skeptically. "You still are, you're just bigger now."

"You sound like Brightheart," He comments jokingly. His words put me on the defensive as well as please me. Sound like _her? _Never. Replace her, now that I can consider...

"It's true, though," I change the subject. "Even as a kit, you always had your own plans."

"No, I was never very good at following the rules, was I?" He purrs. "What do you say, Ashfur? Do you think the senior warriors still think I'm an obnoxious furball or have I earned a little respect around here?"

"Oh, they still think that, I'd say," I return. "But that doesn't mean you haven't earned their respect."

I don't know what makes me do it. There's a prolonged silence and then, I turn my head and press my nose into Cloudtail's fur, giving him a quick but affectionate lick. He doesn't pull away, or any of the reactions I had expected. After a moment of panic, I slowly look up. His blue eyes are as welcoming as ever; not a thing about his joyful appearance has changed.

"You know," He murmurs, "Maybe the elders are right."

"About what?" I manage, hoping he isn't going to reject me. _Praying. _StarClan, don't let him -

"Maybe I haven't changed at all," He says, "And I still can't just do as everyone else does."

"So..." I trail off. This is looking too good to be true.

"So," He begins for me, "I'll just have to do things my own way. _Our _own way."

* * *

Please review! I'll add more of my one-shots if I get them =D


	2. Innocent Question

I had planned on waiting a little longer before updating again, but leaving one-shots lying around when they're completely done isn't my thing. I tried to keep Nightcloud as in character as possible, despite not knowing much about her personality. Hopefully that went well. This one-shot isn't shipping based like the last one, but it's still cute [at least I hope]. =D

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. If I did, we would see Breezepaw way more often.**

**

* * *

**

**Innocent Question**

I'm watching from across camp as my kit tumbles around in the grass, playing carelessly with another his age. The way his eyes lit up when the other kits invited him to play warms my heart.

I worry about Breezekit.

It's not as if there's anything wrong with him - my kit is the same as any other, thank you. It's just…he's always been reserved. While the other kits make up games and act out past battles, my son has always preferred the company of a different cat. His father; Crowfeather.

Breezekit is always trying to get the attention of that tom; and it makes me so _angry _every time I have to watch him fail. Crowfeather doesn't even acknowledge Breezekit! How can you ignore the existence of your own son?

"Okay, you can be Barkface," Harekit is delegating the positions for their latest game. Being the oldest kit, nearly six moons, he usually orchestrates whatever the younger three do. Kestrelkit looks thrilled at being given the task of playing the medicine cat. "You can be Whitetail, Heatherkit."

Heatherkit looks equally excited to be their mother. This is what I love the most about kits - they play the most adorable games.

"You can be yourself, Breezekit," Harekit says, and Breezekit frowns a little. I know he prefers playing a warrior. "And I can be Crowfeather!"

Why would Harekit want to be Crowfeather? He's a warrior, and he was one of the cats to lead us to our homes by the lake, but…

Breezekit is looking at Harekit expectantly, waiting for him to lay out the story so they can begin, as he always does.

"You know what that means, right?" Harekit says to Breezekit. "You have to leave."

"Why?" His innocent voice sounds as confused as I am.

"Crowfeather doesn't like to play with you," Harekit says, looking away.

Breezekit continues to sit there for a moment, as if he's unsure if Harekit is serious or not.

"Do I really have to leave?" He asks, and his tone of voice nearly tears a hole in my heart.

"Mhm," Harekit meows, "That's how the game goes. I'm Crowfeather and you're Breezekit. I'm telling you to go away - that's just how the game goes."

"Oh," He mumbles, getting up and obeying. His tail is dragging across the grass behind him, and he settles not far away, eyes staring dejectedly at the ground. I want to march over to Harekit and remind him that he's just that - a _kit_. He isn't a warrior, he isn't even an apprentice yet! No matter how tough he may think he is, he's not any better than my son.

"Breezekit?" I ask gently, padding over to where he's seated. He looks up with his round eyes, the same color amber as mine.

"What?" He asks, sounding like he's in no mood to talk to anyone.

"Don't you listen to Harekit," I tell him, wrapping my tail around his small body. He doesn't answer.

I'd line my bedding with any warrior who dared make my son feel like this. But I can't do anything to punish Harekit - that's up to his own mother. All I can do is try to convince Breezekit to just ignore him.

"Momma?" He asks, "I have a question."

"Yes, Breezekit?" I reply.

"Why doesn't Crowfeather talk to me?"

I'm caught off guard. How can I answer that? He's waiting for a response, patiently staring at me.

"He…" I begin, but words fail me. What is a mother supposed to do, when her only kit asks her why his father doesn't talk to him? I can't tell him the truth, or at least, what Crowfeather has made clear; that he just doesn't like him.

Breezekit is still watching me, expectantly. I need to give him an answer.

"Crowfeather is a busy warrior, Breezekit," I explain, trying to sound convincing. "I'm sure when you're an apprentice, you can hunt with him, and patrol when he does. Right now, he's just too busy with his duties."

It's a horrible lie, and I feel myself filling with pity for my son as he nods in understanding.

"Oh," He says, but this time it's more hopeful. "I get it."

Only, he doesn't get it. He can't, because I have once again filled him with false hope. I'm sure when Breezekit has become an apprentice, Crowfeather will only tell him to hurry off and find his mentor, or his fellow apprentices, and be far too busy to speak with his own son. Anger boils in my belly like a rising storm.

"Maybe he'll even be my mentor," Breezekit goes on, getting more excited. "Do you think that could happen, Momma? I'm _so _close to being an apprentice, then I can show him that I'll be a real warrior one day!"

"Now, I don't think Onestar will assign your own father as your mentor," I warn. "And you've still got two moons to go before then."

"But I'll still be able to hunt and go on patrols," Breezekit practically ignores my warning, "He'll see that I'll be a great warrior, and then he'll want to talk to me all the time."

"Don't get too excited, Breezekit," I try keeping him from getting his hopes too high, but at the same time, I don't want to destroy them. "He'll still be a busy warrior, and so will you, one day."

"I know," He nods, "But it'll be okay, because we can be busy together."

With new vigor, he bounds back over to where the other kits are playing. I'd like to sink my claws into Crowfeather, and I swear by StarClan, if he keeps this up, one day I will. It's killing me, watching Breezekit get hurt time and time again, all because his father just wants to sneak off with that ThunderClan cat of his. That's exactly what it is - he's too lovesick to face his own son, because he can't bear the fact that I'm his kit's mother instead of _Leafpool. _One day, I'll have both of their tails.

_Momma?_

Then I remember his little voice. He's still so innocent, so hopeful that things will get better. But every day I see more of that fade, with every rejection, he sinks farther into bitterness - an emotion no kit should ever feel.

I fear that one day, it's going to swallow him whole.

* * *

Breezepaw can't _always _have been so bitter and angry. I like to imagine he was as cute and innocent as any other kit, for awhile.

Reviews are appreciated! =]


	3. Perhaps is Enough

This one's another slash pairing, this time it's Tigerstar and Darkstripe. I love this pairing, I was bound to write something about them eventually =]

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors. If I did, Tigerstar would have stayed with Darkstripe in the Dark Forest.**

_

* * *

_

**Perhaps is Enough**

No cat should spend their life hating. That's what I did, and I found it to be a miserable existence. I hated Bluestar, for chasing him out, hated Scourge, for killing and betraying him, and most of all, hated that crow-food eating, reeking kittypet Firestar. It was all his fault, when everything boiled down. Everything could have, _would have_ worked out perfectly if he hadn't interfered. Tigerstar would have ruled the forest, and I would have been his most trusted ally. His _only _ally.

Tigerstar doesn't trust, as I have come realize. I like to think he trusts me, but on some days, I am unsure. He didn't seem all that pleased to see me when we stumbled upon each other in this place, this hell. But he let me stay. That means something; it has to.

My mind has become twisted; I realize that. I accept it. What I want is unnatural, and no cat has ever wanted like this before. Mates are a tom and a she-cat, who respect and care for each other, and who have kits and watch them grow, while growing old together. That's, at least, what I used to see happen in ThunderClan, and how 'love' was always defined, when I asked about such things as a curious little kit. That isn't what I want. It isn't what I have, either, but I'm still not happy. I want only Tigerstar, though I know he'll never respect or care for me - or if he does, he'll never admit it. Those thoughts are the ones I hold on to tooth and claw - perhaps Tigerstar does feel something for me, and just hides it. He's busy with his ambitions, he has no time for pathetic feelings of love. Toms can't have kits, and even if they could I would have no intrest in such a thing - Tigerstar has so far ignored all his kits unless they further his own goals, and the thought of tripping over annoying little furballs sickens me. As for growing old together? We're already dead, there's no more aging for us. And every day I get with Tigerstar I count as a miracle - he could up and leave me at any time, and he knows it.

Sometimes I think Tigerstar knows the power he has over me. Not just the physical power; he always seems to know just what he could make me do. He seems to realize I would obey his every command, no matter what it cost me. That's how it's always been. Even as apprentices, if he told me to pounce, I asked, 'How far?'

Tigerstar has always been...an icon. Of perfection. He is everything, and I am nothing compared to him. I'm unworthy of every moment he spends with me - yet he does. I've spent countless hours with him in this forest of darkness, where we walk alone. There is no one here to cast judgment, no one to hold back Tigerstar from his true nature. But no one here to surpass, either, and that fact alone has made Tigerstar irritable and frustrated. He cannot accept the fact that he has come as far as he can go.

Though I'm not sure I've accepted it either. Tigerstar has proven there is always a way - ambition _finds _a way. He has begun speaking with Lionpaw just as he had his other kin, training him and preparing for the day he will control him completely.

I am jealous.

Tigerstar will pour his heart and soul into anything that promises to further him in his conquest. Yet every mate he has ever had he has cast aside like a useless piece of crow-food. Is that how he would treat me, if I were to reveal my feelings for him? Or would we continue as we are, allies, maybe not even, and nothing more?

"Get up, you useless lump."

It's the kind of greeting I am used to. If Tigerstar woke me any other way, I might worry.

"We're going to look for Hawkfrost."

"What?" I ask numbly. He snarls.

"Don't ask questions! We are going to find Hawkfrost because he can assist me, that is all you need to know."

How can that mangy tabby assist you in any way that I can't?

"I'm sure I could assist you," I mumble darkly once he is far enough away. Not far enough, apparently, because he whips around again.

"What was that?" He snaps at me, tail twitching with irritation, but not lashing like it would be if he was truly angry. He's only frustrated, he must be worrying that his newest plan might not work...

"Nothing, Tigerstar," I return just as darkly. Tigerstar and I have never had a line of respect, really. He is as cruel and heartless as he pleases and I follow shortly after, only biting my tongue when I feel impending danger.

"As I would expect," He growls back, turning away again and stalking off. I follow closely. It's too easy to lose a cat in these woods. If I were to lose Tigerstar, chances are I would never find him again.

Would he search for me?

"So, what are these plans you have with Hawkfrost?" I ask bitterly.

"None, yet," Tigerstar states. "Once I find him, we will train Lionpaw together."

And I'm unfit to train Lionpaw with you?

"We wouldn't have to go searching for him if you'd let me assist you," I comment.

He snorts. "You'd be of no help to us. Hawkfrost is the cat for this job."

Yes, only because Darkstripe is never the cat for any job, Tigerstar.

You see, it's a twisted kind of admiration I have for Tigerstar. I despise him, envy him, wish that I had achieved as much. Yet I also cherish him, every moment spent near him, I jump at every snide comment wasted on me, every time his amber eyes are glinting in my direction, I hold my breath.

I don't know what feelings came first.

"Then what do you keep me around for?" I snap. I'd like to know, as much as I know what's coming. I can hear the words now - 'I don't know. Maybe you'll wake up tomorrow and I'll be gone'.

"You want to know?" He spins around and snarls in my face. I take a step back, narrowing my eyes.

"Obviously," I answer, keeping the curiosity out of my voice.

"I keep you around for your pointless blabbering," He began conniving, speaking as if he was explaining a concept to a rather slow apprentice. "For how I must spell everything out for you step by step, like a dim-witted kit. I keep you around so that I have something to see when I wake up, something I can belittle all I want and it will always have a response. I need something that I can destroy without killing."

I was silent for a moment. My mind was quickly twisting his words so that they sounded remotely caring - extracting every little word that could have possibly hidden feeling of some sort.

Then, just as Tigerstar began to turn back the way he had been heading, he mumbled something under his breath.

"What?' I asked, expecting a snide comment in return.

"I said," He growled, patience thinning. "That perhaps I enjoy having you around."

I stood numbly. Tigerstar had said something that needed no construing to reveal feeling. Tigerstar had just told me that he enjoyed my company. Perhaps.

After a lifetime and beyond of waiting, perhaps was enough.

* * *

Random question; does anyone listen to NeverShoutNever? You should. The songs are amazing. I dont' know if they're on limewire or anything like that, but Youtube has some pretty good NeverShoutNever songs. BigCityDreams and YourBiggestFan are my personal favorites =D

Back to on topic stuff, please review! They're very much appreciated. =D


	4. Luck

I'm taking requests for future chapters, if any of you have any. I'll write about pretty much anything, it doesn't have to be a pairing, nor does it have to be canon, as long as it's two [or three, like the Corwfeather, Nighcloud, Breezekit chapter] cats and their kind of relationship.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. I'd be writing the actual books instead of the fanfiction if I did, wouldn't I?**

**Luck**

I cherish everything about him. His scent, the feeling of his fur, the warmth of his eyes. Everything.

I must be the luckiest cat alive.

I didn't have a promising life before this. My mentor loomed over me like a dark cloud, striking out every bit of happiness I found. I was a timid and scared apprentice, my more playful side only being brought out every so often by my friends, Firepaw and Graypaw. They were born brothers, though not in blood. I was quiet and different. It was always clear I belonged somewhere else. Clan life just wasn't something I could manage.

They saved me. Saved me from a fate at Tigerstar's claws and delivered me here, to the barn.

With Barely.

"Hungry, Ravenpaw?" He asks, taking a seat beside me in the hay bedding and dropping a plump mouse at his paws.

"Thanks, Barely. I'll only take a mouthful," I say, bending down and biting into the thick piece of prey. I savor the taste, trying to appreciate the food even though mice were abundant year round in the barn.

"Nonsense," Barley cuffs me softly over the head with his tail. "You'll eat as much as you want."

I purr in thanks through a mouthful of mouse. I sigh contentedly after I swallow, the warm meat filling my already satisfied stomach.

"No, I'm fine, Barley," I insist, "I'm not hungry. Go ahead."

Barley watches me for another moment, then shrugs and bends down to take a bite. "Suit yourself," He adds, before filling his mouth.

StarClan really does take care of it's cats, even if they no longer live with the Clans.

Barley swallows and, in the moment between this and his next bite, I barrel into him, rolling us across the barn. Hay is thrown through the air, and we land in a pile of it, Barley laughing heartily and I chuckling through purrs.

"Alright, let me up," He says from his bed of hay, where I have him pinned. He could easily turn the tables on me - I have a slender, sleek form and he has more solid weight. Yet he doesn't.

Being with Barley has changed me so much. He gives me confidence. I can face anything, knowing Barley is there to help me if I need it. Graystripe and Firestar have both commented on it before - I'm not that nervous little apprentice anymore. I'm happy. I don't have to be afraid anymore.

"Alright, I've warned you," Barley says, then reaches up and twists me to the side, shifting our weight and pinning _me _into the hay. I meow in protest, wriggling under his weight. I meow even louder when he begins playfully licking my ears.

"Stop, Barley!" I demand through laughter.

"I warned you," He stops to say, "This is what happens when you interrupt my meals."

"Come on," I plead, "Just let me up."

"You didn't seem to be giving me any mercy when _I _was the one in the hay," He laughs. "Do you expect any?"

"Not anymore!"

He goes back to licking my ears, and I shake my head in an attempt to get him to relent. It doesn't work. I slide myself out from under him, a trick I mastered awhile ago.

"Are you really going to start this?" Barley asks, turning to face me as I race to the other side of the barn. "Running around the barn like a pair of kits?"

"I'm not starting anything," I tease. "_You're _the one who's chasing me."

As I predicted, he races after me. I sprint out of the barn and turn towards the fence, scrambling over it. Barley follows at a slower pace - he may be the stronger one, but he isn't faster.

"Hey, Ravenpaw," He calls from the top of the fence, where he's stopped. I turn around. "Come up here."

"This had better not be a trick to catch me," I warn.

"It isn't," He assures, and I believe him. I jump up and settle beside him.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," He explains, "I just wanted to watch the sunrise."

"Oh," I comment, turning towards where Barley's gaze is resting. The sun has already risen, but not fully. It's in that stage where they sky is dyed orange and pink, slowly transitioning to blue. Barley always calls this the sunrise, even though the sun has already technically risen. Barley turns to me and presses his nose into my fur.

"I love this time of day," He mumbles, "Almost as much as I do you."

I purr. "I love you too, Barley."

I am so lucky.

* * *

This one's shorter than the rest, but hey, it's a one-shot. It's supposed to be short. Anyway, suggestions are appreciated, as are reviews!

* * *


	5. Clouds of Cinder

There's not much to say about this chapter, so...yay Cinderpelt! She was one of my favorite characters. =]

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors, or any of it's characters, despite how cool it would be if I did. **

* * *

**Clouds of Cinder**

When sickness struck my Clan, I was powerless to help. The feeling was horrible; I am the medicine cat, and it is a medicine cat's duty to heal his Clanmates! Yet, no matter what I tried or how many times I asked StarClan to help me, I failed. My Clanmates died. Even Nightstar, out leader, could not be saved.

Then, StarClan sent her. Cinderpelt. Yes, StarClan sent her, of this I am sure. Without her, where would ShadowClan be? She helped us, aided us even though we were of a different Clan. She did the best she could, spending all her time away from camp trying herb after herb, determined to find the right combination to cure ShadowClan's disease. She did her best to care for us, ignoring what the consequences would be for her if we were found.

"Mouse dung!" I remember her voice as if I had just heard her speak. "Hold on, I'm sure I can get something…"

"No," I tried to convince her, "You've done enough, Cinderpelt."

"No," She insisted, "Until you are completely healed and ready to return home, I haven't."

Watching her try to hunt for us made me wish I was well enough to help her. Her leg dragged behind her when she tried to stalk, and when prey still did not hear her coming, her pounce was lopsided. She couldn't help it, and I didn't blame her, but she was deeply frustrated. Sometimes I would hear her quietly cursing her injury, though I'm sure she did not intend for me to hear. Her blue eyes swam with disappointment each time she watched her prey escape.

"I wasn't always this dreadful, you know," She panted, halting and watching as the bird she had lunged for flew away.

"I'm sure you were quite good," I tried to assure her.

"I like to think so," She smiled faintly, but the amusement in her voice never reached her eyes. She appeared just as disappointed as before.

"Whitethroat and I will be fine," I told her, glancing over at my sleeping Clanmate. "You've done a great job."

"Thanks," She said. "If I could only _catch _you something, you'd be healing even faster!"

She was unconvinced. All the praise in the world wouldn't have convinced her. Before meeting her, I had thought all medicine cats were happy with their lives, seeing as they had chosen that path. However, the days I spent with her made it clear to me that if she could, she would give up all of her knowledge to be a warrior.

After the ShadowClan illness had passed, I saw Cinderpelt only at Gatherings and trips to the Moonstone. During the Great Journey, I found myself looking around for her constantly, making sure she had not fallen behind or worn herself out. She never did. I should have known better; Cinderpelt would not allow herself to need looking after, she could take care of herself.

"Here, let me help."

"No," She had insisted, the one time I had offered to help her. "I'll be fine, Littlecloud. I promise."

She was. She made it through the entire Great Journey without incident, though it didn't keep me from worrying.

When the Clans split up again, I felt the same ache I had felt when I had left ThunderClan territory all those moons ago, only intensified. Was this what it felt like to be in love? I didn't know.

Clan life continued as usual for some time. I saw Cinderpelt at Gatherings and trips to the Moonpool, just like back in the old forest. My feelings for her continued to grow, but I said nothing. After all, how could I? StarClan didn't approve of medicine cats falling in love, and I did my best to set my feelings aside and serve my Clan. One moon, ShadowClan had arrived at the Gathering like any other, myself included. I had no way of knowing that this particular Gathering would change everything.

"You all know of the recent badger attack," Firestar began morbidly. "ThunderClan lost some of it's bravest cats. I want their memories to be honored, not only by their Clanmates, but by the cats of other Clans who may have known them."

I was seated near the back of the group of cats, scanning the crowd for Cinderpelt, as I usually did. Never did it cross my mind that she may have been among the dead.

"Leafpool, there you are," I greeted the tabby she-cat, who dipped her head in greeting. "Have you seen Cinderpelt?"

I was only vaguely listening to Firestar as I talked quietly to the other medicine cat. Her jaws parted slightly at my question, but she seemed to have nothing to say.

"Littlecloud," She began slowly. "Cinderpelt…she didn't make it. The badgers…"

I said nothing. For a few moments, I denied it. Cinderpelt, dead? Impossible.

"The badgers had her cornered," Leafpool explained. "She was helping one of our queens with her kitting."

So even in her last moments, she was helping others. Of course; I should have expected nothing less.

"Oh," I managed, trying to hide the pain in my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Leafpool murmured, openly grieving. If only I could grieve so freely. I rose and began to pad away, when the she-cat's voice made me turn back.

"Littlecloud?" She made sure I was listening. "I'm sorry. I know you and her were friends."

I dipped my head in return, acknowledging her comment. I had nothing to say. Yes, we had been friends; but I had always hoped for something more.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!


	6. A Kittypet's Touch

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I didn't update last week like I meant to, so I figured this holiday would be a good time to post a cute [but sad] chapter. This scene is very close to the scene in Dawn, but with some changes, and of course, with more thoughts of Leafpaw's.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors. Cody would have stayed and Daisy would have been long gone if I did.**

* * *

**A Kittypet's Touch**

My heart ached, but there was nothing I could do. I had tried - StarClan knows I tried. There was nothing I could do to convince the beautiful she-cat to stay.

"I'm leaving," She said simply, sadness swimming in her blue eyes, "I'm going home."

_No, _I thought frantically, _Please stay!_

Instead of acting on my thoughts, I merely touched my nose to the tip of Cody's ear.

"This is no life for me," She murmured, "All this death and blood and uncertainty."

The way she said it made me regret bringing her here, showing her a life filled with horrors a kittypet would never normally see. She must have been appalled by the conditions we lived in, how there was hardly enough food or shelter in our dying forest.

"I am happy with my housefolk, and they'll be missing me," She went on, "I never meant to stay this long, but Birchkit needed me and I began to -"

"You began to enjoy the _freedom," _I interupted, unable to hold my thoughts back any longer. Didn't she see what she'd be giving up if she returned to her old life? Her freedom, a life with other cats -

A life with me?

"No," Cody told me, "Your freedom is fragile. You have to fight for _everything _- food, a place to shelter. I like to know that there is always a place for me to sleep at night, and food to fill my belly when it grows hungry. The only thing stopping me was when I began to realize how much I'll miss you."

I couldn't find the words to express how I felt. My heart cried out for her to stay, but I could not find the words.

"Not all Twolegs are as bad as the ones destroying your home," She said, but I could not bring myself to believe it. Though her housefolk might treat her well, Cody would have had a better life with the Clans - with _me, _I was sure.

"Please," I said at last, "Stay."

"I can't," She shook her head. "I don't belong here."

She did belong! Even my best efforts failed to make her see it, but she belonged. She fit into our Clan so easily, how could she not see that?

"Can I at least escort you home?" I asked, offering my final chance to extend our time together. Then at least I could have a few more moments, though it would never be enough. To my dismay, Cody shook her head again.

"The woods seem quiet enough," She explained, "You'll need to rest for your journey."

I had nothing left. This was it, our first and final goodbye. I pressed my nose against her cheek, breathing in her scent. She smelled of flowers, even after all this time in our dead forest, and I wondered for a moment if her Twolegs had a garden. She sighed and closed her eyes, and for a second, I found myself hoping she would change her mind.

"Thank Firestar for me," She said, straightening up and dashing my hopes yet again. "I've already said goodbye to Birchkit. Ferncloud is eating properly again, and he'll be fine with her now."

"Thanks for taking care of me when we were in the Twoleg nest," I whispered, desperately wishing I could say what I truly wanted to. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Cody returned, then gave my ear a lick from her warm tongue. I sighed with resigned sadness - the last time I would ever feel her touch. "Bye, Leafpaw. Good luck."

"Good bye, Cody."

As I watched her fade into the shadows of the forest, I tried to convince myself there was nothing here for her. Life in a dying forest, a harsh journey ahead, blood and death at every turn. There was nothing appealing about a life like that to a kittypet - there wasn't even anything appealing about a life like that to the cats that lived it.

"Has Cody gone home?"

My friend's voice was coming from behind me. I wondered how long she had been there, but what did it matter? Cody was gone now, and I still had not said what I had so desperately wanted to.

"Yes," I told Sorreltail simply. "Her Twolegs were missing her."

"I heard," She said, sitting down beside me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. Sorreltail wrapped her tail around me sympathetically, but for once, the touch of a friend was not enough.

_I love you, Cody._

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	7. Always Watching

**Bleeding-chocobo** requested a Tiger/Fire one-shot, and since 'Once in a Blue Moon' _is _listed as open for suggestions, I figured I might as well go for it. However, just so everyone knows, I've already got another plot running through my mind once I wrap up 'Distorted Reality', so spontaneous one-shots probably aren't going to happen often.

[I already had this partially written, so a request for Tiger/Fire was just the inspiration I needed to actually finish it, with a few revisions].

**Disclaimer; Have I ever own Warriors? No.**

* * *

The grass beneath his paws was damp with morning dew. The early day scents were stirring in Fireheart's nose; the calming smells of the forest, like prey and plants. He crept forward, inching his way towards an unsuspecting mouse. Pouncing, he brought his unsheathed claws down on his prey, ending it's life quickly. He bent down and scooped up the kill in his jaws.

"Impressive."

Fireheart jumped back from the unexpected voice, dropping his kill in the process. He knew that voice, yet he refused to believe it.

_It can't be him…_

"You've improved," the voice continued, and from his hiding place emerged a dark tabby, "since I last saw you hunt."

Fireheart's blood ran cold. "T-Tigerclaw."

"Yes, Fireheart," The other tom confirmed, a satisfied look in his eyes. "Were you expecting me?"

Fireheart was without an answer. He doubted he would have been able to form the words, even if he could have thought of a few.

"No answer?" The dark tabby's voice became a rumbling chuckle. "Nothing from the forest's greatest _kittypet?"_

Fireheart still had nothing. He watched the tom from the corner of his eyes as he circled him, holding his breath went he passed behind him, where he could not see. At any moment, Tigerclaw could kill him. No one was here. Sure, he could put up a fight, and probably a fairly good one, too. Yet Fireheart had a feeling that, if Tigerclaw decided to attack, his only chance would be to make it back to ThunderClan camp as fast as he could.

"You seem nervous, Fireheart," Tigerclaw was closing in on him. He was probably only a single fox-length away. "Do I scare you?" He asked as if the notion was ridiculous. He was a killer of countless cats, and had driven ThunderClan's once proud leader to near insanity. Yet, he spoke as if there was no reason to fear him.

Fireheart gathered up his courage and spoke as clearly and confidently as he could manage.

"No."

"Really?" He was still using a voice that feigned innocence. Innocence; the one thing Tigerstar could no longer fake believably. He knew Fireheart was not convinced. He had to know. Yet he continued this game; continued to visit him whenever he was alone, as if he somehow found the time to track his very movements, as if whatever plans he must have been be concocting meant nothing in comparison to_ Fireheart…_

Tigerclaw had taken a seat before him, slightly closer than before. His tailed curled around his paws, as if he planned to stay there for awhile. As if he had all the time in the world.

Why was it that Tigerclaw put all else on hold for him?

Suddenly, the tabby leapt forward with a menacing hiss, claws unsheathed. Fireheart reacted immidiately, claws unsheathing, fur raising, leaping back to avoid the blow he was certain was coming. However, Tigerclaw merely landed where Fireheart had once been, sheathed his claws, and much to Fireheart's annoyance, began to laugh.

"So," he began, amusement still dancing in his eyes, "I don't scare you?"

Anger boiling slowly in the pit of his stomach, Fireheart drew himself up to full size.

"Well," He began slowly, "why don't you get it over with, then? If you're so confident, quit stalling and just_ try_ and kill me!"

"Kill you," Tigerclaw stated, as if considering the suggestion. "No, I have bigger plans for you."

"Like what?" He demanded. Tigerclaw had tried to kill him before, what was stopping him now? He was _challenging _him, _daring _him to strike, and yet the tabby was holding back. Why?

"You'll see, soon enough," He settled on. "Once all four Clans are under my control."

"The Clans will never be ruled by you," Fireheart argued. "Whatever you plan to do with ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan will never work on ThunderClan."

"You're so certain," Tigerclaw's chuckle rumbled in his chest. "You have so much faith. Faith in what, Fireheart? What makes you think you can stop me?"

"StarClan won't allow it."

"StarClan!" Tigerclaw burst, laughing as if the notion were ridiculous. "StarClan is _nothing_ compared to me. I'd be a fool to let a few dead cats stand in my way."

The dark tabby's laughter gave Fireheart chills. What if he was right? What if StarClan couldn't do anything to stop Tigerclaw?

What would happen if the forest really did fall before him?

"_I _won't allow it!" He challenged. Tigerclaw's laughter did not cease, though it faded to a chuckle.

"You? By the time my plans are complete, you will be _begging_ to join me."

The fur on the back of Fireheart's neck rose, but he had nothing to say. What could Tigerclaw possibly mean by that?

"You'd better run back to your Clan, Fireheart."

Fireheart had no time to wonder, as the tabby went on. He motioned with his tail, as if the words were not enough.

"You're just going to let me walk away?"

"Why not?" He stated. "I know where to find you."

This statement alone tempted Fireheart to unsheathe his claws. It was true. Tigerclaw could roam the forest as he pleased, and Fireheart was confined to ThunderClan boundaries. He was still free, of course, unlike a kittypet; but Tigerclaw was lawless. He had already shown the warrior code meant nothing to him. He could do whatever he pleased, wherever he chose.

Fireheart decided to take his leave, but realized he had nearly forgotten his prey. He couldn't return to camp without it, or cats would wonder if he had really gone hunting at all. He couldn't let them know who he had run into, who he seemed to _always _run into whenever he let his guard down. The mouse was lying between Tigerclaw's front paws, the tom staring at him intently, as always. Whether Fireheart could see him or not, there was always a nagging thought in the back of his mind that Tigerclaw was nearby; always watching.

"Looking for this?" He pushed it forward with a forepaw, but not much. Fireheart would still have to get dangerously close to grab it. "Don't take too long, Fireheart, or your Clanmates will wonder what's happened to you."

Locking eyes for a moment, Fireheart walked forward and bent his head down to snatch his prey. Trying his best to seem calm, he raised his head again and, to his alarm, his nose brushed against the other tom's. He stumbled backwards and spared the tabby one more look before turning and hurrying back into the forest, towards ThunderClan camp. Tigerclaw sat, unfazed. As soon as the flame-colored tom was out of sight, he got to his paws and headed in the other direction.

The two would meet again soon enough, as they always did. Tigerclaw would make sure of it.

* * *

Yeah, I made Tigerclaw the creepy stalker type. What else could I do? I have to make pairings somewhat believable in my mind or the story just doesn't work. You can't expect them to be all lovey, now can you?

I hope you like it, **bleeding-chocobo**! =D

Reviews are fantastic; when are they not?


	8. Lion and Tiger

Something quite random that I wrote simply because I was bored, and the idea struck me. Besides, while I mull over the thousand or so plot bunnies running through my head, I needed something to write that I was sure would actually get posted.

By the way, check out my new poll, please. Like I said, I've got a thousand ideas and I need to know what you all want to see happen first, if at all.

**Disclaimer; don't own Warriors, don't own it's characters. **

* * *

I often wonder, as I watch over my Clan, what happened to my dear friend.

He was born at the beginning of my apprenticeship, only a few days after I received my new name, Lionpaw. He was merely a tumbling scrap of fur when I first met him, though it is hard to think of him in such a way anymore. I remember how he used to sneak from the nursery, hiding around camp and leaping out at unsuspecting warriors. He managed to get me several times, his tiny claws pinching my tail as he 'caught his prey', or so he said. It was actually quite funny at the time, and the queens found his behavior adorable.

In hindsight, he became quite adept at 'catching his prey' later in life, whether it be mouse, vole, bird or squirrel.

Or cat.

His poor siblings were not so lucky. Nightkit and Mistkit were sickly from the day they were born, and hardly ever left the nursery. They never pounced or played like he did, and, too young to understand their plight, he grew bored with them. He would poke and prod them, pestering them to play until Leopardfoot nearly batted him over the head with frustration. Whitekit was all to eager to play with him, though, and that was company enough. Even as an apprentice I enjoyed kits, and the two of them would often come to me and ask about my training, and how long it would be before they could join me. The two were often seen together, appearing as siblings though they were not. Since Nightkit and Mistkit's illness prevented them from playing as kits do, and Whitekit was the only in his litter, they fit together quite well. They might have been closer, had certain things not occurred. Whitekit never truly did forgive his friend for sneaking all the way to the ShadowClan border without him.

More hindsight shows me that, even as a kit, he preferred enacting his greatest plans alone.

Though Bluepaw was my closest friend during my early apprenticeship, the two did well in catching up, once they were apprenticed. Bluepaw, being slightly older than I, received her warrior name Bluefur just around the time that they received their apprentice names. It was only a short time after I had discovered the soon-to-be-apprentice's father, Pinestar, our leader, sneaking off to spend time with Twolegs. I tried my best to understand as he bid farewell to his kits, Nightkit and Mistkit looking more frail than ever.

_"Be strong. Your sisters are very sick. You must be strong for them, and for your mother."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"My heart does not lie in the Clans, my son. One day you will understand."_

I do not lightly pity leaders, as most of them would not appreciate it. However, Pinestar is an exception. He expected his son to grow to accept his decisions, to forgive him for leaving.

His son did grow, and he did one day realize where his father had gone, and why. But he never forgave, nor did he forget.

He was a willing apprentice, though, and those first few days all ThunderClan heard were his anxious questions of when he would next train, and where, and how. Any other cat but Thistleclaw would have gone mad with the chatter, but he relished in it. He didn't show it much, and he never spoke of it, but everyone knew that he favored his apprentice over all of the young cats in the Clan. How could he not, when this young tom looked up to him so?

Thistleclaw trained him long and hard, and he enjoyed every moment of it. He was the first apprentice awake each morning, and the last to return to camp each night. He and Whitepaw still spoke, but all the attention he received made Whitepaw jealous, I've always thought. Whitepaw was clearly second best to his father's apprentice.

Sunstar soon gave me my warrior name, Lionheart, as Pinestar had instructed. Soon, my young friend was coming to me as he had when he was a kit, asking what had changed, what I did, how much better being a warrior was than being an apprentice. However, his questions were more serious and less innocent than when he had been a kit. He wanted clear cut answers; how could he become a warrior faster? What must he do?

Patiently; more patiently than he ever could have, I awaited the day I would receive my first apprentice. He became a warrior before that day arrived, and soon was eyeing the nursery in search of his own. He would occasionally ask me which kit I thought would make the best warrior, the swiftest hunter, the strongest fighter. I would always respond similarly; that all kits had something to offer, and that only time would tell what that would be.

He received an apprentice before I, a fact that would have bothered most. I am never one to dwell on such things, and let him have his day without disruption. Darkpaw was eager, like most apprentices, but he was nervous. He wanted so badly to do well, to impress his mentor, who trained him long and hard. I knew he was repeating what Thistleclaw had done for him, but he never seemed nearly as happy with Darkpaw as Thistleclaw had been with him. Perhaps he had held his standards too high. There was no point in awaiting an apprentice like himself, for there would never be another exactly as he had been.

There would never be another cat as he had been…or so the forest hopes.

Darkstripe's determination to please him did not cease with his warrior ceremony. He had no time for any other cat; at times it was as if he only saw his former mentor. The only distraction he ever seemed to take seriously was when he received his own apprentice, Longpaw, and later Dustpaw.

His relationship with his second apprentice, Ravenpaw, was one I found troubling. Though I still considered him a friend, he always seemed too busy for idle chatting, even around the fresh-kill pile. He never seemed pleased with the skittish young tom, always pushing him farther, working him harder. He simply wasn't meant to teach a cat who lacked confidence, like Ravenpaw did. He could not relate, for he had always been full of confidence, and ambition.

Even in death I watched him, wondering when he would see sense, if ever. I watched as he fell, his life bleeding out around him, and still he was not sorry. Even then he did not realize all the wrong he had done.

I cannot see him now, though I know where he must be. I have traveled to the shadowy border between our territories before, but never have I ventured inside. I cannot risk it. If I cannot find my way out, there is not a soul lost within that forest that will come to my aid. If I cannot find my way out, I will be lost forever.

Still, I wonder how he might have been, had he not chosen the path that he did, had he not turned his back on StarClan and all of his loyalties. Could he have been better? Or was he doomed to the Place of No Stars from the start? In either case, I can no longer consider him my friend, though I wish I could.

After all, lion and tiger were not always enemies.

* * *

Just a random chapter that seemed to pop out of nowhere; hope you all liked it.


	9. Mistake

Everyone hates Onestar for the way he dropped Firestar after he became leader. I'm not a fan of him, either - but I really started to feel bad for him when I read his page in Cats of the Clans. If you were suddenly thrust into the position of Clan leader, you wouldn't want everyone calling you some other cat's kittypet, either.

This can be taken as merely a friendship fic, though I intentionally placed some suspicious, slash-y material inside.

**Dislclaimer; I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

He couldn't let it continue like this.

He had an entire Clan to worry about. He had to keep them strong, he had to hold their place beside the lake. They were counting on him, from the oldest elder to the tiniest kit; WindClan was counting on him for leadership.

He wasn't Onewhisker anymore.

He knew that some of his Clanmates spoke of him when he was away. They doubted his ability to lead, and wished that Tallstar had let Mudclaw succeed him. He couldn't order them to believe in him; he had to prove that he was worthy of the title WindClan leader.

"_Firestar, I can't do this! I _can't _take over as leader!"_

Firestar.

He kept going, the chilly night air only making him feel worse. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he knew that he had to try.

At last, he came upon it. The stream that separated ThunderClan and WindClan territory. This was where they were set to meet.

Two leaders, meeting in secret in the dead of night. Neither would cross the border they had set for their Clans, but did that make it right?

He could see a flame-colored shape approaching from ThunderClan's side of the border. Once again, he had to remind himself why he was there.

_I am not here to talk, _he closed his eyes, trying to focus. _I…I have to get to the point, and then leave. Back to my Clan. They need me._

_They need me more than he does._

"Onestar."

He couldn't bring himself to believe that his voice belonged to an enemy leader, instead of a friend. He couldn't convince himself that Firestar was nothing more than a ThunderClan cat, and not to be trusted.

_You cannot trust him. _He tried to tell himself, though it was hardly working._ For the sake of your Clan, you must stop this. You cannot be friends. _

_And you _certainly _cannot be more than that._

Yet, when he opened his eyes again, he found himself momentarily lost in Firestar's. Shaking his head slightly, he gathered himself and faced his fellow leader sternly. Firestar didn't seem to notice his attempt at being serious, and dipped his forepaws into the stream to lean closer, nuzzling the WindClan leader.

"Firestar," he meowed tautly, backing up a pawstep. "Stop it."

The other tom's whiskers twitched worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"This is the last time we're going to meet."

Green eyes clouded over with surprise. "I don't understand."

"I'll see you at the next Gathering, Firestar."

He moved backwards to turn away, as if Firestar was going to let him end things so easily.

"Wait," he meowed desperately. "I don't understand. You have to explain; what are you talking about?"

"I have a Clan to lead now, Firestar," he tried to keep his voice determined, serious; but all he felt was sadness, and an emptiness that grew as the other tom's confusion did.

"I've had a Clan to lead for a long time, Onestar," he reasoned. "What difference does it make?"

"_All _the difference," he went on. "I can't lead WindClan and keep visiting you. What will my warriors think?"

"Your warriors don't have to know."

Onestar closed his eyes. It wasn't just his warriors he was worried about.

"_Tallstar was dying, he was delusional. Onewhisker'll have all of WindClan turned into Firestar's kittypets."_

"_You might as well make Firestar ThunderClan _and _WindClan leader."_

"_Onestar, Firestar's kittypet!"_

"_All Firestar has to do is throw him a few mouse-tails and Onestar will do anything he says!"_

He could name every insult, most of them coming from RiverClan or ShadowClan cats. He wasn't even sure how his friendship with Firestar had gotten to be so well-known, but it was highly misconstrued. Firestar didn't control him. He didn't submit to whatever Firestar wanted.

But that wasn't how the Clans saw it; and if he hoped to be a strong leader, he had to stand alone.

"Nothing changed when I became leader," Firestar pleaded.

_Because you're Firestar, _he thought. _Firestar, who saved ThunderClan, who saved the entire forest, when he seemed nothing more than a kittypet to most. How could any cat ever doubt you?_

"I'm not you," he replied.

"Onestar -" he heard a faint splash as Firestar proceeded further into the stream. He expected the sound to cease, but it went on. Suddenly, he felt Firestar's fur against his flank, and his eyes opened.

"Firestar," he cut in tersely. "You're on WindClan territory."

He could see Firestar's looked of slightly surprise out of the corner of his eyes, but didn't dare look anywhere but directly ahead. Back the way he came, towards his Clan.

_If I look at him, I won't be able to do it…_

"What?"

"I'm asking you to leave," he went on. "You are trespassing."

"Onestar…" he murmured. "What's happened to you?

"Tallstar made me leader," he answered curtly, moving forward, away from the ThunderClan leader's touch.

_I can't stay here. I can't see him like this anymore, not ever again._

Though Onestar couldn't see it, hurt glazed over Firestar's eyes like a cloud as the other tom padded away. As if what was happening had finally registered, the flame-colored tom flattened his ears slightly and spoke just loud enough for the departing tom to hear.

"Tallstar made a mistake."

Onestar halted in his tracks. But by the time he turned around, Firestar was already gone.

* * *

And I, personally, agree with Firestar. Tallstar should have let Mudclaw succeed him. He would have been a strong leader, regardless of whether or not WindClan and ThunderClan would have remained allies. Onestar completely ignored Tallstar's dying wish regardless, though I'm thinking he'll come to remember it eventually.


	10. Nothing to Regret

You have no idea how hard it is to find a simple list of Warriors slash pairings. I've been looking for one so I could get an idea for another update, and not a single list I found had slash pairings. Lame.

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Warriors series. **

* * *

I don't know how I got pulled into all of this.

I used to be a strong, fierce warrior with a long life laid out before him, ready for any challenge, any battle, any struggle. I've never trusted kittypets, and though I realize Firestar was one, his destiny had always been with the Clans. Nowadays he prefers letting kittypets into ThunderClan left and right when StarClan has made no call for this. When_ she_ showed up, I was first in line to oppose. I even offered to personally show her out of camp; specifically with my claws.

The longer she stayed, the more trouble she seemed to cause. It was plain for the Clan to see that Cloudtail was a bit too fond of her, and Brightheart was torn up about it for moons. I'm not particularly helpful with relationships, so I stayed well out of it. Her kits were boisterous and it seemed that Berrykit specifically was always into some sort of trouble.

I don't remember exactly when I first had a real conversation with her. Though I do remember what she said.

_"You're Spiderleg, right?"_

She seemed nervous. She knew my name well enough; but she was afraid of me. I'd made it pretty clear that she was not welcome here, in my mind.

_"You're a very fine hunter, you know."_

I was bringing back a squirrel or something; I can't quite remember. It was the scrawniest thing I'd ever seen, and I knew this compliment was for the sake of conversation.

_"What do you want?"_

She was visibly surprised at my blunt attitude.

_"Oh, um…well, I was only looking for a chat. But if you're busy…"_

I quickly told her I was, and made my exit.

That was the first time we ever truly talked. For some reason, she seemed stuck to me after that. She's an awful lot like honey, if you think about it. Something you like every once in awhile, once you try it; but impossible to get out of your fur. Cloudtail; well, more like Brightheart, had managed to pry her from her mate, and now she was stuck to me.

Joy.

It didn't turn out to be so bad, at first. We talked a few times, and something about her kept me coming back. She would come hunting with me, though she never caught anything and usually never tried. She would tell me stories about her old home, and I would tell her about my life in the Clan before she arrived. She would come to me if she had a question Cloudtail hadn't yet answered. For awhile, I was content. I was a loyal warrior, was surrounded by good friends that I could trust, and only sometimes, on rare occasions, _she _was something more than they were.

However, the elders will tell you that peace can't last forever, and that's what happened. They'll tell you the saying 'too much of a good thing', too, and it's the truth. When she came to me and told me she was expecting kits, I knew at that moment that I'd had enough. Here was something good, and I'd clearly had too much of it, and the fun was over.

I was scared.

So I avoided her. I couldn't bear seeing her each and every time I walked into camp, her belly seeming to grow ever so slightly at each glance. I could tell my actions were hurting her, but at that point I didn't care. They couldn't possibly be my kits; and yet I knew they were. I'd be stuck awake at night, wondering about how many there would be. If they'd look like me or her. Maybe they wouldn't look like either of us; what if one of them looked like Shrewpaw? I didn't know what I was going to do if one looked like Shrewpaw.

Then they were born. I was a torrent of mixed emotions when I first saw them. I took one step inside the nursery, spotted them, and froze up. I didn't have anything to say to their mother, or anyone else.

_"I'm thinking about the name Rosekit for the she-cat,"_ she told me, sighing wistfully. _"Maybe Toadkit for the tom. What do you think?"_

I blinked a few times, as if they would disappear. Then I told her it didn't matter and made a quick escape.

The whole Clan knows I'm an awful father. _My_ father knows I'm an awful father. He cornered me once, forcing me to listen to him, trying to make me acknowledge my two kits a little more. I owed it to them, he said. But I wasn't cut out for being a father, like he was. The role suited him so perfectly. I couldn't be like that. I couldn't even talk to my kits without that awkward feeling creeping up my spine, strange silences going unfilled where I was supposed to speak.

So I've been watching them grow up from afar. It's so much easier than getting involved, though I cannot tell you if it's right. I tried spending more time with them after Rosekit caught greencough; for awhile I knew her mother was worried that she would lose her to the illness. The entire concept of parenting...I've just never fully understood how it works, if anyone can believe that.

Sometimes I regret those hunts she used to accompany me on. Regret spending so much time with her when all along I knew, somehow, that it would never amount to anything. Sometimes it's the opposite, and I regret staring into her blue eyes and not returning the words she so often told me.

_"I love you."_

Maybe one day I'll look back and have nothing to regret. For better or worse, maybe one day I'll be able to say, "I love you too, Daisy."

And just maybe I'll mean it.

* * *

I personally _love _this pairing. Not only did it eliminate CloudxDaisy, which was awful, but it goes to show that just because you love someone in your Clan doesn't mean it's going to work out. I know that Squirrelflight and Ashfur showed this too, but Ashfur had competition. Daisy didn't have anyone else going for Spiderleg; he's just plain awful at being a parent, and their relationship was doomed to fail from the start. Hooray for realism!


	11. Distance Between

This one's pretty short, but it's only to help me move out of a slight writer's block I've hit. It's done a good job.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors or it's characters. **

* * *

She looks at him, and his amber eyes melt when she says the words.

"I love you."

He purrs, and the sound resonates through out her body; that's how close they are. The space between them has seemed to fade over time; she still remembers how when she was an apprentice and he a young warrior, they kept a large distance under most circumstances.

It was not most circumstances that had brought them together.

The Great Journey was something that she was sure had sealed their fate. They were stuck together, whether they wanted it or not. She had told him this, in her usual joking manner, and he had laughed and agreed.

But did she want it? Given the choice, was it he that she would choose to be with?

Sometimes, she looked into those deep, amber eyes and saw a different cat. For a moment, that broad-shouldered tabby disappeared, replaced by sleek gray fur, and a gentle, caring gaze. Sometimes, when they fought as they often did, she would imagine herself running back to the mountains, halting only when she had closed the distance between them, only when she had reached that StarClan-forsaken waterfall that had swallowed him whole, trapping him with his simple, pretty mate and the spirit of his sister.

"I love you too, Squirrelflight."

Those words root her to the forest, if she dares to believe them. Mostly, she does. Sometimes, she pictures him saying them; and she had always believed him when he spoke them.

"_I love you, Squirrelpaw."_

She had been an apprentice then. Did that make her feelings any less real? Had she been too young, too naïve to understand what love was?

Did she understand it now?

"Squirrelflight! Lionkit pushed me over!"

Her head turns slowly, her eyes softening at the sight of her sister's kits. Hollykit, lying indignantly on the ground, baring her tiny little teeth and pink gums at her brother. Lionkit, who was looking on with a slightly confused expression, as if he expected her to accept his rough style of play and fight back. Then, the final of the three. Jaykit, who was staring past the two, his sightless eyes unable to watch the scene unfold. A touch of sadness struck her each time she thought of what he would never see.

"Lionkit," she speaks, "play more gently with your sister."

Brambleclaw's chest rumbles as he chuckles slightly.

"He expects everyone to be as rough as he is," he murmurs, getting to his paws and stepping away towards the kits. She watches as he lets Lionkit climb up his back, pretending he is unable to shake him free. Watches and thinks as he lowers himself to the ground so that Hollykit can join, ready to take revenge on her littermate.

She loves him when he is like this. She could say it and mean every word of it. But he was not always like this. He could be careless, spiteful, and even arrogant; though perhaps they both could be, at times.

"_You have Brambleclaw now, Squirrelflight. And I'm happy with Brook. We have our own lives now, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."_

When he had returned to check up on them, he had found their camp in complete disarray, arriving just after the badger attack. Amidst all of the work, the two of them had managed to find a moment alone.

"_I know…it's just…I still think about you, sometimes."_

"_I think about you, too. But thinking isn't enough. Just thinking isn't love."_

"_I know."_

Thinking about each other when things got hard wasn't love, just as he had told her. Or was it? Sometimes she didn't know. Perhaps they just used each other as escapes. She thought of him when she couldn't stand Brambleclaw, and he spared her a thought when he found life with Brook difficult to bear.

"_I know you love him, and I love her. We can't love each other, too."_

"_I know."_

There was always an understanding between them. They thought much of the same things, despite having quite different personalities.

"_I'm going to miss you when you leave again."_

"_I'll miss you, too."_

But this time when they parted, those words could not be spoken. The ones that had only passed between them once before, and never would again.

"_I love you, Squirrelpaw."_

"_I love you too, Stormfur."_

* * *

This style was different from how I usually write; kind of challenging, but everyone needs a good challenge every now and then.

As usual, reviews are incredibly helpful.


	12. Evil Angel

My favorite PoT pairing besides Firestar/Onestar! This song suits them so well.

Of course, how things play out in this one-shot isn't how things have actually played out in the books. Though it'd be epic if it was...

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. If I did, Sol/Blackstar would be canon. Oh, I also don't own 'Evil Angel', by Breaking Benjamin.**

_

* * *

_

_Hold it together,_

_Birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

He was strength in the moments that I was weak. He was knowledge when I was lost.

He was leadership, when I had none to offer my Clan.

_I have the answer,_

_Spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me._

I thought that he was opening my eyes. He was so convincing…so easy to believe. His words were like a warm, mossy nest in the middle of a never ending leaf-bare; a place for me to rest, a place where my worries could not follow.

_No, don't, leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here, alone,_

_Don't, remember!_

_Remember!_

I hardly noticed as I slipped under his spell. His sleek pelt, his golden eyes that shone with wisdom. Perhaps that was why I lost myself to him. I like to think that it was merely what he offered me that I truly loved, and not him.

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel,_

_Open your wings, Evil Angel._

My warriors remained unaware. They knew that Sol often spoke with me, and that I often consulted him for guidance, but they never inquired further. Only Littlecloud was suspicious, but my firm orders that he give up on StarClan gave him enough to think about, without wondering about his leader's thoughts. My deputy was the only cat clever enough to see the truth, and the only one who was brave enough to confront me about it.

_I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

"What are you doing, Blackfoot?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't?" She had snapped. Her patience ran thin back then; she did not approve of what I was doing, but I knew she would follow her leader until ShadowClan's end. "Blackfoot, you were my Clanmate long before you were ever my leader. Do you think me so blind?

I couldn't answer her. I couldn't even admit it to myself, so how could I admit it to my deputy?

"Blackfoot," she pressed further. "I respect you. Even now, I respect you. Speak up and that fact will never change!"

Her eyes burned into my own, but still I felt nothing. I had nothing to say to her.

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

She saw what I could not. She saw what Sol was doing to me, and yet I had failed to open my eyes.

His stare was like a single star in a dark Silverpelt, luring me in with it's glow. His voice was careful and clever, and spun phrases around my mind so quickly that truth and lie became one in the same. My loyalty to StarClan faded first, and then any care I might have had towards the fates of other Clans, or even their whereabouts. My loyalty to my Clan remained strong, but was not the same fierce, undying flame that it had once been.

Finally, my loyalty to myself began to go.

_No, don't, leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here, alone,_

_Don't, surrender!_

_Surrender!_

I followed him to the island one night, as he had asked me to. I was unaware of why he wanted to take me so far from camp, but I hadn't asked. Moons before I would have been suspicious at any cat trying to lure me so far away from my Clan, and I certaintly wouldn't have gone alone. But not then, and not with Sol.

No one knew our location save for us, and as we walked across the fallen tree towards the Gathering island, I slipped.

Slipped, or was tripped; it is still a toss up between the two.

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel,_

_Open your wings, Evil Angel._

He pulled me from the water by my scruff as I gasped and sputtered, paws flailing until they grabbed onto strong tree bark. I hauled myself back onto the surface, pelt sopping wet and eyes wide.

"You must be more careful," he warned, his voice a soothing calm to my heightened senses.

"I know," I answered, and we continued. When we reached the island, I asked him what he wanted of me.

_Fly over me, Evil Angel,_

_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_

He turned, and his head tilted slowly to the side. His eyes, glittering in the darkness, narrowed slightly.

"Something's stuck to your fur, Blackfoot."

I told him I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Allow me," his voice crept into my ears, draping itself over my mind like a cloud. As he moved closer, I stood with baited breath, each passing second bringing him closer to me, something I had craved without realizing it. As his breath ghosted around my neck, I felt it.

His jaws closed so quickly that I almost did not know what had happened. When my throat tightened and his thorn-like fangs pierced skin and fur, my eyes widened.

Too late.

_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel,_

_Open your wings, Evil Angel._

My vision spotted, blackening with each moment passing. My legs gave out, and I collapsed to the ground. My eyes stared up at him, his own shining like two smooth, golden stones.

I mouthed one final word.

Why?

_Fly over me, Evil Angel,_

_Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_

Simply because he knew he could.

* * *

Tell me what you think. And, though I've taken suggestions before and never followed up on some of them, I'm always open to pairing ideas. I can't guarantee that your suggestion will get a chapter, but it's always worth a shot...right? =D

By the way, I've always pictured Sol killing Blackstar in the end. I thought that was going to happen, until he came to his senses and started believing in StarClan again. It'd be perfect, since Blackstar seems to trust Sol so much without very good reason.


	13. Could Have Been

Not really sure where this came from, or why I felt the need to post it. Figured I might as well, since it's written and was just going to sit in my computer uselessly otherwise. Not that great, but tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

I have been called proud, stubborn, and selfish. Cats have said that I almost led RiverClan to it's death, while others say I brought them out of Tigerstar's shadow and into greatness. I have heard cats call me his plaything, moving and speaking under his control. To maintain my pride, I deny any accusation that implies I ever led my Clan astray.

This is not the whole truth.

I led RiverClan into Tigerstar's paws, though I truly thought it to be the best option at the time. I sat idly as two of my Clan's young apprentices nearly died at the claws of his followers, and as my deputy sacrificed his life for them. I, fierce leader of RiverClan, practically dropped my duties as leader at Tigerstar's paws like a piece of fresh-kill.

As any intelligent, ambitious cat would, he quickly picked up where I had left off.

Yes, I sat by and watched all of this. Yes, when it was over, I nipped every rumor in the bud and did my best to pretend a rather important chunk of Clan history had never happened.

But can you blame me?

You never met Tigerstar. His pelt rippled with hidden muscles beneath, his eyes glowed with a cunning sheen. His voice was like poisoned honey; both sweet and deadly. You'd lap it up and wait for more, even when you knew it was slowly killing you.

He could fold most cats, even great ones, under his persuasive power. He could talk any cat into believing him; his webs of lies spun so cleverly that soon, even when you were in on the deceit, you began to believe them as well.

His lies didn't stop at reaching his ambitions, either. Goldenflower of ThunderClan had fallen under his spell, though she was long forgotten to him. Rumors told that he had his eye on a rogue; and at first, I was somewhat angered. I only allowed the feeling to strike me for a moment, but it was unmistakably there. I wanted his attention on _me, _not some unworthy rogue. _I _was the one destined to lead TigerClan alongside him. Together, we were supposed to rule the forest.

Somehow, I knew all along that he meant to rule alone, unchallenged by the other former leaders. I had simply been a conquest, and I had fallen as quickly and easily as he had planned. For a long time, I refused to admit this, even to myself.

However, you cannot lie to yourself forever, no matter how appealing the idea may be.

The fact that he had ever existed was easy enough for me to deny. I could go on living each day as if he had never been there, only seeing his reflection in the form of his son, Brambleclaw, once a moon at Gatherings. It was almost refreshing to see a loyal, goodhearted cat carrying around his appearance; it made my lie more believable to myself. That Tigerstar had never been completely heartless, and that I had never fallen under his spell.

Many moons passed, and the Clans came to live around the lake. A new start, free of any old ties that the forest held. A clean slate for every cat.

Then, she showed up. The she-cat of rumor, Tigerstar's mate who I had heard so much about in the old forest. Only, she was not alone. She brought with her their two kits, who were to become full RiverClan cats; Hawkfrost and Mothwing.

I felt a sort of power controlling Tigerstar's kits. They were under _my _rule, and RiverClan was under it's own power, not Tigerstar's ambition. Though I could not deny that I had hoped to see a glimmer of Tigerstar in his son; something I could hold onto, something of his that could be mine.

I found nothing.

He was merely a fraud. A young, foolish tom impressed by the stories told of his father, pretending he could be half as great. He hardly even bore resemblance to his father; brown tabby markings splattered with white underneath, ice-cold eyes polar opposites to his sire's glowing amber.

Even as he went on to take his turn, to attempt to become more well-known than his father ever was, he failed. After his death he fell away into nothingness, a mere memory in the mind of RiverClan. Nothing compared to the legends told about Tigerstar, the name used to scare kits into obeying their mothers.

To this day, though I would love to deny it, I...miss him.

The smallest part of me wishes he hadn't died under Scourge's claws. The smallest part of me wishes that we had gone on to rule the forest together. We could have been great. We could have been remembered as the founders of a new forest.

I pray that StarClan will accept me, for I will still think these thoughts on my dying day.

* * *


End file.
